Plume 3
by Washington-Jones
Summary: 5 ans après leur dernière enquête, ça recommence...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les filles ! Ici Washington-Jones, en collaboration avec Sasha et Amy (et PBG) pour la suite des aventures Plumiennes. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à nous suivre. Bonne lecture à vous et... JE VOUS AIME ! (ce chapitre à lieu le 18 Novembre)**

* * *

-J'ai faim.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil à peine amusé en direction de son compagnon. Théodore n'avait même pas l'air désolé.

-Tu as conscience, chéri, que quand tu parles de manger, ça me donne faim ?

-Oui... ?

-Alors lève tes fesses, et va nous faire des sandwiches !

Théodore étant un garçon sympathique, il se leva du canapé, embrassa Washington sur le front, et se dirigea docilement vers la cuisine, laissant sa petite amie aux joies de la création d'albums pour enfants. Apparemment, illustrer « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge » était un truc de malade, à un tel point que la jeune femme passait en mode fangirl toute seule, à pousser des cris de joie presque effrayants. Enfin, Théodore était amoureux. Et puis, il avait déjà assisté à un marathon JAG. Plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

-Avec ou sans tomates, les sandwiches ?

-SAAAAAAAAAANS !

Il esquissa un sourire et commença à cuisiner en fredonnant le générique de Scrubs. Il avait aligné les demi-baguettes (difficiles à trouver à DC), sorti les couteaux et autres ustensiles et ingrédients. Un couteau en main, il allait entamer la découpe quand...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Plus de courant.

-TEDDY !? Ca va ? Tu t'es coupé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On a plus d'électricité !

-Merci, j'ai vu !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne cries pas ?

-Parce que c'est toi la fille du couple, mon chéri.

-Menteuse. Pourquoi on a plus de courant ?

-T'as payé la facture ?

-Non...

-Bah moi non plus.

-...

-Fais pas la tête.

-Je fais pas la tête.

-Je te vois.

-On est dans le noir.

-Je te vois dans le noir. Et t'as l'air constipé d'un mec contrarié.

-T'es pas un chat. Tu vois pas dans le noir.

-Alors, j'suis où, là ?

-Sur le canapé ?

-Non.

Et non, Washington n'y était pas. Elle retira le couteau de la main de son colocataire et petit ami.

-Je vois dans le noir.

-D'accord. Tu vois dans le noir. Mais moi pas. Alors, on fait comment ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'oeil qu'il ne vit pas.

-C'est simple mon chou ! On se câble sur le réseau des voisins !

Teddy allait protester (plus pour la forme que par volonté propre de respecter la loi) quand Washington l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Et voilà, un samedi comme les autres chez les Gelato-Jones.

* * *

Cinq années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où les colocs et leurs amies avaient été confrontées au NCIS. Cinq années durant lesquelles Washington Jones n'avait pas chaumé. Aussi, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir en profitant de sa toute nouvelle électricité au frais de la Princesse (sans déconner, le chien du couple d'à côté s'appelait Princesse. Et après, on osait dire que le mauvais goût des retraités était un cliché...), elle était assez satisfaite de songer à tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle avait désormais vingt-cinq ans, était officiellement majeure, avait validé sa licence et son master, vivait dans un petit appartement charmant et bien décoré en compagnie d'un jeune homme drôle, gentil et plus qu'agréable à regarder. Elle avait un travail stable qui payait pas trop mal et mangeait des cupcakes tout frais à moins de dix mètres de chez elle. Le pied.

Certes, il y avait des points négatifs. Comme le fait de vivre avec un Garçon. La colocation avec Amy, Pauline et Sophia lui manquait cruellement certains jours. En général, Teddy encaissait admirablement bien ces sautes d'humeur et jurait de ranger ses affaires, ne plus faire de bruits et faire disparaître les résidus de mousse à raser du fond de l'évier.

Autre point négatif : le travail de Teddy. Elle qui avait toujours voulu une petite vie calme et tranquille devait faire attention à échapper aux paparazzis qui voulaient des photos du « mec qui joue Nico Angelo dans Percy Jackson » ou du « type de JAG là, le jeune avocat qui remplace celui qui est mort dans l'ascenseur ! ». Et c'était sans mentionner les fangirls qui lui auraient bien arracher son Teddy des bras. Washington n'était pas préteuse. Elle avait déjà giflé/griffé/mordu des admiratrices de son homme. « C'est sale ! Tu ne sais pas où elles ont traîné ! » avait déclaré Teddy avec un regard réprobateur. « Pense aux vilaines bactéries. Beurk ! ». Ce à quoi Washington avait très élégamment répondu « Je les emmerde. Elles te touchent, elles sont mortes. Pas voler mon Teddy ! T'es A MOI ! ». Théodore avait eu le bon sens d'acquiescer et de remettre capuche et lunettes de soleil. Fichues fangirls...

A part ce genre d'incidents... leur petite vie était relativement calme. Washington n'abusait de son permis de port d'arme qu'une à deux fois par mois en braquant les représentants/gens louches/filles habillées trop court qui osaient pénétrer chez elle sans son accord. Et Théodore avait compris que l'aspirateur serait son ami, et pas celui de sa chère et tendre.

-Tu te souviens qu'on dîne au resto ce soir ?

-QUOI !? Mais j'ai rien à me meeeeeeeeeeeeeettreuuuuuuuuuuh !

Teddy secoua la tête en riant tout en continuant de gélifier ses boucles avec application. L'art résidait dans le fait de ne pas en mettre trop. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être l'icône UHU de la soirée.

Washington, elle, paniquait avec méthode en ouvrant et refermant la porte de son armoire en rythme.

-Chérie... C'est juste un resto...

-TU COMPRENDS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN ! T'es juste un meeeeeeeeeeeec ! J'VEUX SOPHIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Poussant un soupir, Teddy s'assit sur le lit et déserra son nœud de cravate : la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure et demie (décidément, les crises de panique vestimentaires devenaient de plus en plus longues et difficiles) Washington daigna quitter l'appartement dans une robe noire (tout ça pour ça?) des escarpins noirs (ouais, normal quoi?) et les cheveux relevés dans un chignon banane (comment diable savait-il le nom de ce truc?) afin de se rendre au restaurant. Encore heureux.

Une fois installés à leur table (dans un salon privé), après avoir passé commande, dégusté le dîner et alors que le dessert arrivait, Théodore s'assura que le violoniste commence à jouer pendant que Washington ôtait le ruban de la boîte en chocolat (elle avait toujours eu un truc pour les rubans) et s'apprêtait à démarrer son discours quand...

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Le téléphone sonna. Par « le téléphone » comprenez « ce téléphone qui n'est absolument pas celui de Teddy qui, lui, l'a coupé parce qu'il a choisi le jour de l'anniversaire de sa copine pour lui demander de... »

-C'est le mien !

Washington lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et décrocha, abandonnant le ruban.

-Allo ?

-...

-Amy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre ?

-...

-J'arrive mon chou ! T'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite ! Juste le temps de sortir du restaurant et je suis là !

Théodore la regarda, incrédule, lui taper une bise d'excuse et filer en enfilant son manteau, tout en passant juste devant le violoniste, qui se prit le vent du siècle.

Teddy poussa un nouveau soupir et passa une main dans ses boucles sombres. Il se leva, ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte en chocolat et le mit dans sa bouche. Il attrapa la bague, fit un sourire triste au violoniste.

-Désolé pour vous mon p'tit gars.

-Au moins, elle a pas dit non.

Et il quitta le restaurant, laissant un pourboire plus que généreux. De toute façon, il était connu, alors ? Il couru derrière Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici un splendide Chapitre de notre Amy Nationale ! Faites lui pleins de bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à vous mes bout'chous et pour l'occassion, une review = un carré de chocolat pour le lecteur !**

* * *

-Quelques minutes plus tôt-

-Sacrebleu, jura Amy DiNato en constatant que ses clés refusaient de pénétrer dans la serrure.

Les cheveux en pagaille, le regard noir et cerné, la jeune femme rentrait d'une journée de travail plutôt – légèrement si peu – chargée et n'avait pas vraiment la tête à un combat à main nue avec son fidèle objet d'habitude si aimant.

Une sonnerie la rappela soudainement à l'ordre.

-Nan sérieux, maintenant, grogna-t-elle tout en essayant de saisir son portable, son sac sur l'épaule, ses clés dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre.

Finalement après quelque contorsion, elle put découvrir le nom de l'impudent.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent violemment.

Cinq ans déjà qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, elle prit son courage à deux mains, la gorge serrée d'avance.

-Agent DiNozzo, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

.

Il dévisageait le corps inerte, son téléphone collé à son oreille, l'esprit empêtré dans un brouillard aveuglant.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, soupira légèrement, et se lança :

-Mademoiselle DiNato, ça recommence.

Silence.

Ziva lui lança un regard compatissant, déjà occupée à mitrailler la scène de crime.

-Nous avons besoin de l'équipe à la Plume, et de votre dossier sur l'affaire Amy.

Nouveau silence.

-C'est impossible Tony. L'équipe à la Plume n'existe plus.

-Amy, reprit-il vivement. C'est grave, très grave. On sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez tenu votre langue trop longtemps. Alors écoutez-moi, allez parler à la deuxième personne la plus concernée.

-Tony...

-Amy. Allez parler à Sophia.

Il l'entendit jurer à travers le téléphone.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, cette confrontat-...Mademoiselle DiNato ?!

Elle avait raccroché.

.

Maintenant.

-Attend, Tony, notre Tony, t'a appelée ?! S'injuria WJ, arrivée chez son amie, un café près d'elle.

-Oui et c'est pas le pire !

-Nan nan, la vraie question, c'est pourquoi il t'a appelée TOI ?

Amy laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Mon chou, il m'a appelée parce que c'est moi qui ai bossé dessus.

-Oui mais il aurait pu m'appeler moi pour ma belle chevelure blonde naméoh.

Washington porta sa boisson à ses lèvres tandis que son hôte jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

-Dit WJ ma soeur préférée d'amour qui me manque chaque jour plus encore...

-Je n'appellerai pas Sophia pour toi.

-QUOI ? Mais WWJJJJ, tu sais très bien que je...

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Pline ?

-Parce que...

-Ah oui vous ne vous parlez plus non plus.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la pièce, laissant les deux anciennes colocataires bien nostalgiques.

-C'est compliqué WJ. S'il te plait.

La blondinette mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, consciente que son amie s'avérait sincère.

-Je sais. Mais un jour va bien falloir que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

-Merciiii, je t'aiiime !

Et alors qu'elles s'étreignaient _comme avant,_ les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte combien leur vie avait changé depuis _l'affaire_.

.

-Joly, Joly tu m'entends ? Magne-toi ! On doit arriver avant les autres préados !

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, son téléphone à la main, Sophia se dirigeait avec en train vers la destination que son contact venait de lui confier.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elles arrivent les premières, qu'elles soient sur le scoop.

-Si Amy me vole la médaille, je la lui fait manger, marmonna la journaliste, la mâchoire contractée.

Depuis 5 ans déjà une routine stressante et pesante s'était imposée d'elle-même dans l'agence de journalisme, c'était à l'équipe la plus rapide, la plus déterminée, à celle qui rapporterait le plus gros scoop.

L'amitié passée et l'ambiance bonne enfant étaient enterrées six pieds sous terre, et pas sûre qu'un jour quelqu'un réussisse à les sauver.

-Sophia tu viens d'être au courant, c'est techniquement impossible que DiNato ait pu savoir, affirma sa fidèle Joly dans l'appareil.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent légèrement.

-Mouais. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'élève...Joly j'arrive, on se rejoint au café.

Sophia raccrocha et se faufila dans la boutique de déguisements, l'air le plus naturel possible.

Mais son téléphone portable se chargea de la ramener à l'ordre.

Elle dédia un léger sourire au vendeur dans la force de l'âge et s'isola dans un coin du magasin, près des robes de princesses.

-Quoi encore Joly, je t'ai dis de...

-Sophia, c'est moi, Washington !

Le coeur de la brunette se serra en entendant la voix de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite soeur.

C'était étrange, ça faisait plus de cinq ans, pourtant le déchirement qui avait frappé les amies était encore aussi cuisant, douloureux.

Fallait croire qu'on ne guérissait pas d'une trahison pareille.

-Je t'écoute WJ.

Washington était la seule qui avait tenu à garder le contact avec les autres, et même comme ça, difficile d'affirmer que leur relation était restée intact.

-...Sophia, il a recommencé. C'est reparti.

Le sentiment qui étreignit alors la jeune journaliste était indescriptible.

Peur, haine, incompréhension.

Besoin de vengeance.

-On dirait que je vais devoir parler à ma bleue préférée, railla Sophia d'une voix blanche.

Se sauver la face à défaut de pouvoir se sauver _soi-même_.

.

L'agent Gibbs passa les barrières de sécurité et trottina jusqu'à la cabane isolée dans la forêt. Sept heure trente un dimanche matin, qui dit mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de railler intérieurement. Le marins poussa la porte en bois, la referma vivement derrière lui et se retourna vers ses agents déjà au travail.

-Alors, quel personnage fictif cette fois DiNozzo, s'enquit-il tandis que son agent se tournait vers lui.

Il lui suffit un seul regard de celui-ci pour comprendre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Patron, les règles du jeu ont changé.

Gibbs esquissa les quelques pas le séparant du lit au milieu de la pièce, y découvrant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés en un joli carré, vêtue d'une robe rose très chic et possédant des talons hauts de la très célèbre marque.

Son regard inquiet s'arrêta néanmoins sur un détail.

Le crochet rose remplaçant sa main droite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regarder comme elle est gentille tout plein Sasha ! Elle a fait un super chapitre (que je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant. Etre le Conseil des Six Mains et mes petites surprises personnelles... ma foi, j'ai été un peu désorientée. Et surtout, je harcelai Amy et Sasha "Haaan ! J'aime ! " ou "Haaaaaaan ! Je sais pas compter sur mes doigts des mains !" (oui, je ne souhaite pas essayer avec ceux des pieds. Trop de doigts en même temps... peur !). Bref, un immense merci à Sasha, à vous, les charmantes lectrices, à PBG (parce qu'on ne la remercie jamais assez) et aussi à Moony mon PC et Charles mon Routeur et aussi Ernestine, ma connection internet, sans qui rien de tout ça n'eut été possible.**

**Gros gros gros bisous et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

L'agent du NCIS laissa filer un soupir entre ses lèvres semi closes, et posa sur son bureau le dossier qu'il feuilletait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes.

Le couvercle de la boite en carton de laquelle il avait tiré les papiers attira à nouveau son regard. Outre le CLASSIFIED en lettres capitales rouges, un écriteau de papier définissant les différentes infos principales contenues dans le dossier indiquait aussi la date de l'ouverture et de la fermeture de ce dernier.

Date qui énerva l'ex marine un peu plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Le 8 décembre 2013.

Soit 5 ans auparavant.

ooo

- Comment ça, « non » ? Se récria la journaliste tandis que le rouge lui montait progressivement aux joues.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Réitéra-t-elle en faisant furieusement pianoter ses doigts vernis sur son bureau, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. C'est une question de toute urgence. Que … Oui ! bien sûr que oui ! J'ai travaillé avec eux i ans ! … Oui. Oui, je suis journaliste, oui. Depuis 6 ans. Oui. 27 ans, ça vous pose un souci ?

Sa jeune coéquipière, installée au bureau en face d'elle, lui lança par-dessus ses lunettes un regard chargé d'incompréhension et d'appréhension.

- Trop jeune ?! Je vous demande pardon ? Je vous ai demandé votre âge, moi ? S'énerva sa supérieure à l'adresse de son iPhone dernier cri.

- Heu … Amy … Tenta la seconde journaliste en tendant machinalement son index vers le haut.

- Chht, s'il te plait Alex. La coupa immédiatement la brunette en chuchotant à son adresse. Oui ? Vous … Oui, j'arrête de m'énerver. Oui ! D'accord. A demain. C'est ça, merci.

Amy DiNato raccrocha finalement, posant son téléphone sur son bureau d'un geste légèrement brutal témoignant encore de sa nervosité. Elle passa ses deux mains sur son visage et les remonta vers ses cheveux pour réunir ses nombreuses boucles en une queue de cheval. Elle prit soin d'éviter le regard de sa jeune coéquipière, sans prétendre ne pas sentir le regard insistant de cette dernière.

- Alors ? Tenta à nouveau Alex.

- Ils me recontactent demain matin. Répondit Amy en sortant plusieurs dossiers du carton posé à côté de sa chaise.

- Heu … qui ?

La journaliste laissa filer quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle posa son regard sur la jeune femme assise en face d'elle quelques mètres plus loin, occupée à relier sagement le dossier relatant leur dernier scoop. Elle avait bien changé en 5 ans. Ses traits d'adolescente s'étaient mués en ceux d'une jeune femme plus mûre, mais toujours aussi curieuse et impétueuse.

Elle aussi avait eu son âge, pensa Amy en posant ses omoplates dans le fond de son siège. Elle aussi avait eue cette période de curiosité insatiable, sans pourtant n'avoir jamais envisagé sérieusement le métier de journaliste. Il s'était simplement imposé à elle, lui faisant oublier ses études de littérature contemporaine pour la faire se consacrer entièrement à cette nouvelle vocation.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs révélée douée pour cela, i ans. Elle avait été aidée, aiguillée, précieusement guidée dans cette nouvelle voie par son amie et colocataire de l'époque, elle aussi journaliste.

Cette simple pensée humidifia immédiatement ses yeux, trouble qu'Amy dissimula en baissant ses paupières vers le dossier qu'elle venait de placer devant elle. Une chose dont elle n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser était sa sensibilité.

Et repenser à ces années replaçait irrévocablement cette affreuse boule au creux de sa gorge.

ooo

Gibbs s'empara du tabouret de bois sous son établi et le ramena à lui. Il prit dans ses mains rendues calleuses par le travail la bouteille d'alcool posée entre ses outils, renversa un verre rempli de clous et se servit une rasade de whisky.

Le liquide descendit lentement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, provoquant cette sensation de chaleur qu'il retrouvait immanquablement.

Ses yeux ne mirent que peu de temps à se mettre à fixer le vide, le plongeant dans ses pensées. Il fit machinalement tourner la boisson légèrement ambrée dans son verre griffé par le temps. Voilà seulement quelques heures que Vance et son horloge biologique avaient réussi à le décider à rentrer chez lui prendre un peu de repos avant de reprendre l'enquête.

Reprendre l'enquête. Ce mot n'avait jamais eu autant de sens à cet instant, 5 ans après. 5 ans avant que les circonstances ne le force à la rouvrir. 5 ans avant que cette ordure ne refasse surface. 5 ans avant d'entendre à nouveau parler d'une bande de jeunes filles qui, malheureusement –du moins pour la plupart des évènements- avait croisé l'équipe du NCIS à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Pour des cas dont l'importance aussi allait malheureusement crescendo, en intensité comme en dangerosité.

L'ex-marine attrapa un morceau de bois écorché traînant dans les parages et le fit promener entre ses doigts. « L'équipe à la Plume », songea-t-il en énumérant les membres qui l'avaient composée d'après ses souvenirs. Il y avait d'abord eue cette histoire avec Dan Keins, ce malade ahipéhèmique, qui avait provoquée la rencontre avec cette bande de filles. Deux journalistes et leur rédactrice en chef, une profiler, six étudiantes, deux agents du Mossad, une scientifique, un agent probatoire, une trafiquante, deux aigries voulant la peau de Tony, un médecin, une hackeuse, … Une sacrée bande.

Puis de nouveau des problèmes avaient surgis, quelques temps après, mêlant au groupe deux agents du NCIS de LA, une journaliste stagiaire, ainsi qu'une bande de motards et d'un fameux « code » …

Le tout avait peuplé des mois forts en rebondissement de toutes sortes. Après cette deuxième « enquête », résolue elle aussi sans trop de mauvais coups, les chemins du NCIS et des filles ne s'étaient pas recroisés.

Du moins, pas immédiatement. Les agents s'étaient débrouillés pour rester en contact avec certaines d'entre elles, afin de garder un œil sur leurs faits et gestes mais aussi sur les évènements les entourant. Avoir attiré les ennuis deux fois était déjà bien assez.

Gibbs savait donc que Ducky avait gardé contact avec Gwen Hetsi, la profiler, qui venait parfois leur rendre une petite visite pour partager un thé. Ziva avait eues des nouvelles d'Elen Taal et Miryam Tuvia, les deux agents du Mossad retournées pour de bon en Israël. Abby –ainsi que Tim, il s'en doutait- témoignaient du bon état de santé de la laborantine Loane Ankou. Lui-même avait vérifié à plusieurs reprises que Rosa Zirovinte soit toujours surveillée par le NCIS de LA, et que les deux agents s'occupant d'elle : Elia Raws et Margot soient aussi en sécurité. Ces trois dernières étaient donc bel et bien retournées dans leur ville de Los Angeles, pour de bon elles aussi.

Il avait aussi eu de temps en temps des nouvelles des deux journalistes, Sophia Blewgreen et Joly Jump, leur stagiaire Alex Girl, ainsi que de Constance Foadeu, leur journaliste en chef rousse au fort caractère. Tony l'avait de temps en temps tenu informé de l'état de santé de sa voisine et médecin Sasha Richester, état de santé qu'ils avaient pu constater par eux-mêmes également en récupérant l'italien à Bethesda après une enquête difficile. Et pour finir Ryan Noolen leur avait rabâché cent fois par jour que l'étudiante Leou Craz se portait comme un charme.

Les seules dont Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment réussi à avoir de nouvelles étaient les trois autres étudiantes Washington Jones, Amy DiNato et Pauline Winchester. Il en avait seulement eues quelques-unes par le biais de leur colocataire l'imprudente Blewgreen. Il avait d'ailleurs pu apprendre avec joie que DiNato avait décidé de suivre les traces journalistiques de sa grande sœur, suivie de l'ex-stagiaire de cette dernière.

Tout se passa donc bien pour elles toutes ainsi que pour leurs proches durant une bonne année. Mais un évènement, une fois de plus, chamboula intégralement leur équilibre retrouvé.

C'était i ans.

ooo

Les doigts posés sur son clavier, la journaliste hésitait. Elle ouvrit puis referma les poings plusieurs fois de suite, avant d'abandonner dans un soupir.

Joly posa ses coudes sur son bureau et enfouit son visage au creux de ses paumes. Elle sentait presque la petite veine qui venait faire tambouriner ses tempes. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà elle se creusait l'esprit, tournant et retournant la question dans sa tête dans un ballet sans fin. Et sans issue.

Devait-elle écrire ce papier ?

N'était-ce pas une trahison, en quelque sorte ? Ou plutôt, tout cela n'allait-il pas lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs ? Fallait-il remuer les fantômes du passé ? Cela aiderait-il réellement sa coéquipière ? Mais, pire que tout, la réouverture de cette enquête réveillait la peur qui n'avait cessé de sommeiller en elle durant tout ce temps. Depuis les débuts, jusqu'au recommencement, 5 ans après.

Un soupir tremblotant s'échappa de ses lèvres bien dessinées.

Ses yeux fixaient sans le voir le titre qu'elle avait écrit sur sa page word. Quelques mots pourtant qui en disaient long. Et à la suite desquels elle hésitait fortement, déjà depuis quelques années, à écrire l'histoire qui en était l'origine.

Les deux articles rédigés par Sophia à propos des deux précédentes enquêtes qu'elles avaient menées avec l'équipe à la plume avaient été des grands succès. _« Le tueur à la Plume _», suivi de _« Le Code »._

Le titre que Joly venait d'écrire lui paraissait un peu trop poussé. Mais il ne manquait pas de la faire frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. _« Conte de fées ensanglanté »._

Ce que Sophia lui avait annoncé il y a quelques heures à peine tournait et retournait en boucle dans sa tête. Leur conversation était gravée dans sa mémoire.

_« Joly ? » _

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ca recommence. » _Au son de la voix et à la couleur du visage de sa coéquipière depuis une paire d'années, Joly avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. _« Ca … ça recommence, Jo'. Il est revenu. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Tony DiNozzo vient de m'appeler. Nouveau meurtre. Mais … différent. Une femme, encore, avec un détail appartenant aux contes de fées. Elle portait les Louboutins. Les cheveux bruns coupés en carré, la robe rose d'un grand tailleur, et … sa main droite …un crochet rose. »_

Elle avait mis trois secondes à comprendre. Deux à assimiler. Une à réagir, blanche comme un linge, les paumes moites et le cœur tambourinant comme un dingue.

_« Tu veux dire que … »_

_« Oui, Joly. Je veux dire qu'Il l'a fait ressembler en tout point à moi. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les amies ! **

**Ce chapitre est très spécial, car il a été écrit par l'adorable maman de Plume : PinkBlueGreen.**

**Je sais que j'étais supposé écrire (ahah... vous êtes habituées, non ?) mais les partiels mangent ma vie (et j'ai TOUJOURS pas fini mes rapports à rendre) alors PBG, grande dame qu'elle est, s'est proposée pour ce chapitre fabulissime (je vous assure, quand je l'ai vu dans ma boîte mail, le cri de fangirl qui a retenti à tellement effrayé mon téléphone qu'il s'est mis en veille).**

**C'est du pur PBG, du grand art ! (En même temps, cette fille est née parfaite, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez d'autre ?).**

**D'ailleurs, en taille, c'est le plus long chapitre (XD Et oui, PBG nous bat toutes les filles ! Amy, Sash', va falloir qu'on se mobilise !)**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous et gros gros gros bisous ! (Et Mille Merci à PBG, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiime Grande Soeur !)**

* * *

-Teddy, j'ai très envie d'un câlin.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Washington se retrouva encerclée d'une puissante paire de bras, et laissa sa nuque aller rencontrer la douce chemise en coton que portait son amoureux. Elle huma un instant son après-rasage boisé –celui pour lequel il faisait la publicité- et ferma les paupières avec un court soupir.

-On a eu des nouvelles de l'équipe du NCIS, aujourd'hui.

-Des nouvelles comment ?

-Des nouvelles qui me donne envie de me cacher sous ma couette avec mon doudou pour n'en ressortir que quand les licornes et les Bisounours auront pris le contrôle de notre monde, pour un pays ou la monnaie d'échange est le câlin, déblatéra Washington a une vitesse ahurissante.

Teddy hocha la tête avec un sérieux inouïe en de telles circonstances.

-Je dois te préparer des cookies au chocolat blanc avec un lait à la fraise, compris Teddy en hochant la tête et en embrassant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée avec une tendresse infinie.

Elle se calla plus confortablement dans ses bras, y associant un léger soupir.

- Ça recommence, Teddy. Tu sais, cette histoire… Ça recommence.

Sous cette révélation, il pâlit bien plus qu'un homme était censé pouvoir le faire. Et repoussa lentement Washington sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir lui faire face.

-Tu blagues, Washington ? Dis-moi que tu blagues !

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Même quand je t'ai dit que j'allais assassiner cette fille qui te poursuit pour avoir une photo de toi torse-nu, j'étais moins sérieuse.

Teddy entrouvrit et referma la bouche, Washington acquiesça d'un large hochement de tête. Et attrapa l'une de ses longues mèches blonde pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt d'un mouvement tendu.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je dois faire quelque chose.

-On peut aller vivre en France. Loin, très loin, proposa le jeune homme sans cacher l'inquiétude grandissante qui montait en lui.

-Et abandonner mes amies ?

-Tu veux les prendre avec toi ? On peut.

-Teddy !

-Et on adoptera un petit chien ?

-Teddy, je ne veux pas partir !

-Je peux t'offrir un poney, aussi, si tu veux.

Washington tordit les lèvres. Et refusa finalement d'un signe de tête un rien contrarié, avant de se lever d'un bond, faisant claquer ses pantoufles « lapin » sur le sol.

-Je dois parler aux filles !

-Je t'accompagne.

-Pas la peine, contra Washington en attrapant son manteau au vol.

-Mais…

-Je reviens très vite.

Elle retira ses pantoufles et les envoya valser sous un meuble, près des trois autres paires qui y étaient oubliées/abandonnées/enfouies. Elle sauta dans une paire de ballerines grises qui n'attendaient qu'elle. Elle virevolta finalement vers Teddy, pour tendre le doigt vers lui, malicieuse.

-Et je veux bien un poney quand même !

Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres pour celui qui la regardait avec autant d'amour que d'inquiétude, et elle fit claquer sa porte pour dévaler les escaliers.

.

-Bon, écoute, Sophia, tu vas répondre à ton téléphone, où je te jure que je… Que… Que je vide ta réserve de coca dans l'évier ! Alors décroche, bon sang !

Sur ce tendre message, Joly replaça son smartphone dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, et poussa un profond soupir marquant son agacement. Elle se pencha par-dessus son volant pour observer les intersections alentours, grogna en constatant qu'aucune paire de Louboutins et leur propriétaire n'étaient dans le coin, et relança sa Dodge.

Elle avait fait les quatre quartiers entourant l'appartement de sa collègue, et n'avait rien trouvé. Elle commençait à perdre patience.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son portable, comme s'il était la cause de ses maux, et prit une longue inspiration, dent serrées. Avant de composer un nouveau numéro. Son interlocutrice décrocha aussitôt.

-Ne me dis pas que toi ou ta collègue avez encore besoin d'être soignées.

-Salut Sash', oui je vais bien, et toi ?

-Je viens de travailler treize heures d'affilées. Mais sinon, ça va. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je cherche mon énergumène de collègue. Une idée de l'endroit où elle peut être ?

-Chez elle ?

-Suis déjà allée voir. Jean-Hubert a assez de carottes pour tenir une bonne semaine et un bidon d'eau complet dans son parc. Donc, elle est en expédition.

-T'as essayé les magasins de la ville ?

-Il est minuit.

-Ils font peut-être des ouvertures exceptionnelles ?

-Elle m'aurait rabâché cette information depuis des semaines si c'était le cas.

-Il y a quelque chose qui l'a chiffonnée ? Pénurie de coca ? De chocolat blanc ? La fin de JAG en prévision ?

Joly marqua une pause. Une longue pause. A tel point que plusieurs « Allo ? Allo ? Y'a encore quelqu'un ? » de Sasha résonnèrent.

-Sash', finit par souffler Joly. Il est revenu.

Une nouvelle pause. De la seconde, cette fois.

-Alors, je sais où est Sophia, conclut cette dernière. On se retrouve dans le parking centre-est dans dix minutes.

.

Washington s'installa au volant de son SUV rouge, et démarra, après avoir pris soin d'activer la fonction haut-parleur de son portable.

Sophia ne décrochait pas, aussi, Amy composa le numéro de l'autre journaliste qui partageait son appartement, cinq ans auparavant. Et tomba sur cette dernière au bout de quelques sonneries chargées d'impatience.

-Hum ?

-Amy ! Il faut qu'on en parle. Tu es là ?

-… Je regarde OUAT.

-OUAT ?

-« Once Upon a Time », mon chou. Je cherche à comprendre.

-Tout en admirant Killian, sourit Washington.

-Autant allier travail et satisfaction, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Seulement si tu ne traînes pas avec toi une paire de Louboutins roses et sa propriétaire.

-… Elle n'est pas avec moi. Mais il va bien falloir que vous vous reparlez un jour, toutes les deux, mes petites licornes.

-Washington, n'use pas de ce surnom avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que ça m'attendrit.

-D'accord, mon poussin.

-WJ ! Râla Amy.

Cette dernière lâcha un léger rire. Et appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant doucement ronronner le moteur du SUV.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

.

Une feuille de papier, la puissante musique du bar en fond sonore, une bière sans alcool pour compagnie. Voilà ce qui accompagnait l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de rester chez lui ce soir, alors qu'il travaillait sur cette enquête pour lister les personnes qui risquaient d'être visées prochainement. Il était donc venu ici, un petit bar où l'on pouvait s'installer tranquillement dans les box conçus à cet effet, sans soucis d'être dérangé.

Il travaillait sur cette affaire qu'il avait autant de difficultés à voir revenir que possible. Il croyait cette histoire terminée, et pourtant…

Il mâchonna la gomme de son crayon en revérifiant la liste qu'il venait de gribouiller.

_Washington Jones_

_Pauline Winchester_

_Amy DiNato_

_Sasha Richester_

_Gwen Hetsi_

_Loane Ankou_

_Constance Foadeu_

_Joly Jump_

_Alex Girl_

_Sophia Blewgreen_

Les principales concernées par l'enquête. Le reste de l'équipe à la Plume s'était dispersé, et devrait ne pas être concerné. Devrait.

Les israéliennes étaient rentrées dans leur pays, quittant Washington pour revenir dans leur pays natal cinq ans auparavant.

Stéphanie Debones avait trouvé un poste d'informaticienne dans une grande entreprise au nord de l'Amérique.

Elia et Margot se trouvaient à Los Angeles, aux dernières nouvelles. Tout comme Rosa Zirovinte.

Quant à Leou Craz', il savait qu'elle roucoulait auprès de Ryan Noolen. Ce qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre, d'ailleurs.

Restait à savoir si la liste allait s'agrandir…

Il mordilla son stylo, songeur, derrière cette pensée. Et releva pensivement son regard vers le bar, d'où un brouhaha s'élevait, signe que la soirée battait son plein. Puis vers les box, où d'autres personnes étaient installées, afin de pouvoir boire un verre tranquillement, sans soucis de se cogner contre un voisin alcoolisé.

Il s'arrêta avec un haussement de sourcils étonnés sur la personne installée trois tables plus loin, tranquillement assise devant son ordinateur portable, sourcils froncés, ignorant délibérément le téléphone posé à côté du clavier et qui vibrait comme pour la supplier de décrocher.

Un sourire mêlant agacement et amusement naquit sur les lèvres de l'italien, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Se laissant tomber face à elle avec un bref raclement de gorge.

Elle quitta son écran des yeux pour observer la personne qui venait l'importuner, laissa lire à ce dernier tout l'étonnement qui venait naître chez elle à le voir ici face à elle, et retourna aussi vite à son écran, essayant de cacher sa stupeur derrière un cliquetis frénétique sur la pauvre souris informatique.

-Vous écrivez un nouvel article ?

-Je fais du shopping, répliqua Sophia sans quitter son écran du regard.

-Histoire de passer vos nerfs ?

-Vous me suivez, agent DiNozzo ?

-J'ai passé cette étape-là.

-Et moi, j'ai passé celle de vous répondre avec un large sourire. Comme quoi, on a tous les deux grandis, répliqua-t-elle en allant placer une paire de Stilettos bien trop chères dans son panier.

-Une réplique à vif pour cacher une montée de stress ?

-On joue au jeu des questions ?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé.

-C'est moi qui vais terminer, répondit-elle en lui lançant une nouvelle œillade agacée, avant de claquer l'écran de son ordinateur d'un mouvement sec, pour faire mine de se lever.

-Il faudrait qu'on parle de…

-SOPHIA BLEWGREEN !

L'intéressée rétracta ses épaules derrière l'exclamation. Et tourna son visage au ralenti vers sa collègue qui venait de l'interpeller, debout au côté de son amie médecin.

-Joly. Sashette. J'allais partir. Mais l'agent DiNozzo vous offre un cocktail. Saluuut…

Elle tenta de se glisser sur le côté. Et s'arrêta aussi vite sous le regard aiguisé du médecin. Qui l'obligea à pousser un soupir contrarié, et à faire un pas en arrière pour retourner face aux deux jeunes femmes, au côté de l'italien.

-Tu pourrais répondre à ton portable ! S'insurgea Joly.

-Quel portable ?

-Celui que tu as dans la main !

-Ah. Celui-là.

-Sophia… Soupira la médecin.

-Vui ?

-Arrête de jouer à ça.

-…

-Sophia, répéta Sasha.

-…Il faut que j'en parle, c'est ça ?

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux.

-On peut comprendre que tu sois perturbée, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on retrouve une victime te ressemblant avec un crochet en guise de main, souffla Joly alors que la journaliste reculait fortement le menton à chacun de ses mots, comme pour mieux s'en éloigner.

-Mais on est là pour te parler, rajouta Sash'.

-Pas envie.

-Pourtant, il va falloir, mademoiselle Blewgreen, intervint Tony. Il est temps de discuter de cette affaire.

-Toujours pas envie, grommela Sophia en plissant le nez avec un agacement plus que visible. Je veux commander des chaussures et oublier tout le reste, c'est possible ?

Sasha lui passa un bras autour des épaules, ignorant ostensiblement l'excès de mauvaise humeur de son amie, qu'elle savait être un résultat de son angoisse au sujet de l'affaire.

-Pas de Louboutin pour ce soir… Je le crains. Agent DiNozzo, vous voulez bien nous raccompagner ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Et fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, les trois filles sur les talons.

.

Washington venait d'arrêter sa voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble. Elle claqua la portière, admira un instant son bolide –un cadeau de Teddy pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire-, et se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil d'un pas tranquille.

Elle ne perçut pas tout de suite l'air qui filtrait dans le parking. Trop bas, trop incongru dans un tel endroit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, à quelques mètres de la porte. Un frisson de terreur venant courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour l'immobiliser dans un sursaut de panique, le cœur battant la chamade.

Alors qu'elle entendait, autour d'elle, les quelques notes doucereusement dangereuses d'un conte pour enfants : Blanche-Neige.


End file.
